Team Urameshi versus Team Nintendo
by Borimirscourage
Summary: Nintendo's greatest fighters are up against our favorite spirit warriors. This is my first fic, so I accidentally put the entire story in one chapter. Sorry. Just for violence.


Team Urameshi vs. Team Nintendo  
  
Chapter One: Invitation, training, and Kuwabara's typical underestimation  
Yusuke was on his way home from school when he ran into Kurama on the way home. "Yusuke! Can I come to your place so we can study?" "Sure. I don't see why not." So the two of them went off to Yusuke's. Yusuke grabbed the mail and went up to his room. As soon as they got there, they heard the grim voice that everybody loves. "Hi." said Hiei, as he sat at his usual perch in the window. "Hey Hiei." Said Yusuke, as though it happened every day.  
Yusuke went to open a letter for him, when another letter caught his eye.  
"What's this?" Suddenly, Kuwabara came bursting into the room. "Hey guys. I'm being chased by a gang so I came to hide out for a while. Maybe for the night." "Fine. You get the couch." "Thanks Urameshi." "Let's see this letter." Yusuke took the letter that was addressed to him and gave it a swift tear. He began to read.  
Dear Team Urameshi,  
We have come to hear that you have won the Dark Tournament. Our team has decided to challenge your team. The five of you will meet us in three days at the old arena that you fought in. We wish you the best of luck. Team Nintendo.  
Hiei was excited to finally have something to train for.  
"They better be worth our time."  
Kurama didn't even see this as a bad idea. "Sounds good to me".  
As usual, Kuwabara was gloating about how he was the greatest fighter.  
Hiei smirked, "Idiot."  
Yusuke was overly excited, "All right! But who should be the fifth member? Genkai might not want to do it, but we can train with her!"  
All were in agreement, so they were off to Genkai's. As soon as they got there, Botan ran to greet everyone but then started to wonder, " Yusuke, why are you here? I doubt it's just for a visit."  
Yusuke was blunt. "We came to train with Genkai. We got invited to a battle with *Team Nintendo*. Do you know them?"  
"You don't? Yusuke, be careful of them, they're legendary. They've won so many battles; I'm surprised that Genkai hasn't told you about them. I advise you start training right away."  
The four boys hurried to Genkai's and ran in to tell her the situation.  
"Don't even say it Yusuke. I heard everything. This bunch is equal, if not more powerful than Team Tuguro."  
Everyone was a little shocked, even Hiei.  
"I suggest we start training"  
"Um, Genkai, we need a fifth member. Would you help us?"  
"Of course I will."  
"Really? All right! The team's together again!"  
And so the training begins...  
  
DAY 1  
Kuwabara was punching the big punching bag as he usually always did in his training. Kurama was in the forest on a demon hunt. Hiei was with Genkai, sparring, and Yusuke was relaxing. He knew he was ready for the fight. Why bother? Soon Yusuke was tired of doing nothing, so, he made Hiei's fight with Genkai a three on three. It wasn't a fight consisting of energy, or else either Hiei's dragon would burn the house, or Yusuke would blow it up.  
"I'm back" Kurama came in without a knock or anything like that. Genkai was eager to know.  
"How many did you get?"  
"Two-Hundred." Hiei was even impressed. He left just ten minutes ago.  
"I plan on getting more tomorrow."  
Kuwabara was nervous.  
"Hey Urameshi! Am I the only one with a bad feeling about this fight?"  
"Not this time."  
DAY 2  
"Two-Hundred and fifty" Yusuke wanted to be sure.  
"Prove it!"  
"Very well." Kurama took them twenty feet out the door where a pile of corpses lay twenty feet high. Yusuke was still wondering.  
"Why didn't we hear them scream?"  
"They didn't have time to scream." Kuwabara was a little freaked out.  
"WHOAH!"  
"Hiei. Let's see who can get the most tomorrow as a final warm up."  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
Day 3 (Final Day)  
Genkai was stating rules.  
"You both have thirty minutes. Ready...set...go!" They were gone just like that. Yusuke was sparring with Kuwabara outside with only some energy. Yusuke fired a spirit gun and Kuwabara pulled out his trusty spirit sword and hit it like a baseball. He ran at Yusuke and swung. Yusuke appeared behind him and gave him a punch in the back.  
"You're doing better Kuwabara. Just don't give up. Actually, I think that you're ready for the fight. I know I am." Hiei and Kurama returned.  
Genkai was waiting.  
"So? How many?" Hiei was grim.  
"We tied at three hundred each."  
"How?"  
"We found each other at the same spot and each got half of the demons there."  
"Well I believe that we are ready for this fight. Let's get some sleep and go to the arena a little early."  
CHAPTER 2: GENKAI'S BATTLE  
They arrived at noon and found all five of them there, all in black robes. Hiei and Kurama were both fixed on two of the cloaked figures, knowing that they would be their opponents. Genkai stepped forward.  
"I'll be first." A cloaked figure stepped forward and threw off its robe. The metallic figure took a few more steps and prepared for battle.  
"Ready Genkai?"  
"Yes Samus. I'm ready" So the battle begins.  
Samus immediately opened fire on Genkai, starting with some missiles. She easily evaded them. Samus went into a ball and started rolling around, setting mines all over the field. Little did she know that Genkai was picking them all up as she was rolling along and putting them right on her suit! She stood back up with a detonator in her hand.  
"Good-bye Genkai." She pushed the button and the next thing she saw was her screen go blank. Genkai then released all of her spirit energy into one BIG blast and Samus flew up and back down again. With what Samus had left, she made one last big shot and fell over. It hit Genkai right in the side, leaving them both defeated.  
Hiei muttered, "Looks like a tie."  
Kurama commented, "Fastest fight I've ever seen in my life."  
CHAPTER 3:KUWABARA'S TOUGHEST BATTLE  
"I'm next! If the team fights are gonna be this easy, I'm gonna get mine over with right now!" Yusuke was starting to crack up.  
"Come back in one piece."  
"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara stepped forward into the ring and one of the black-cloaked figures stepped forward and tore off its robe. He had red eyes and a blue outfit with a strange looking eye in the middle of it. He had bandages covering his face from the nose down.  
"My name is Sheik. I do hope you're a challenge Kuwabara. You seem high spirited but you think to much of yourself."  
"That's it! You're going down!" Genkai shouted with what energy she had, "Let the second battle begin!"  
Kuwabara took out the spirit sword and gave it a nice twenty-foot extension. Shiek evaded his first six or seven swings but then got one big whack in the stomach. He flew up about fifty feet and to stop from breaking his legs, he teleported, leaving Kuwabaraa little confused.  
"Hey! Where'd he go?!"  
Sheik appeared right behind him and punched him right in the back of the head. Kuwabara flew about twenty feet and landed flat on his stomach. Yusuke gave out one of his usual yells.  
"Kuwabara!"  
"Shut up Urameshi!"  
He extended his sword to make a thrust at Shiek, but he caught the blade right before it could hit him. Kuwabara then took a swing while he was holding on, and he swung over his head and into the ground.  
"That should do the trick."  
In the dust, he saw the figure stand up.  
"Looks like I need to release my full power."  
Hiei sensed something again, but not from his opponent like before, it was from Sheik. He knew what it was.  
"Kuwabara's done for." Yusuke was slightly confused.  
"How? Look at Shiek! He's barely standing!" Kuwabara was prideful.  
"So Sheik, where's your 'big power' now huh?"  
Shiek started to sparkle and then shine. Kuwabara covered his eyes and the next thing he saw was a fair young woman standing where Shiek had been. She was angry.  
"You're gonna pay for that!"  
"Wait, you're a girl?" Kuwabara was shameful now. He had broken his code of honor. He put away the sword and stood there.  
"What's wrong now?"  
"I don't hit girls. It's not my style."  
"AW! Aren't you a sweetie? If that's the way you want to do it, fine. She ran up to him and did some fast kicks and punches, making Kuwabara nearly unconscious! She then held a tiny little fireball and it slowly floated towards Kuwabara. "See ya kiddo." BOOM!  
Kuwabara flew up into the stands and wasn't coming down. Princess Zelda was the victor.  
  
CHAPTER 3: KURAMA VERSUS A REVISITED PAST  
  
Kurama went to get Kuwabara from the stands and placed him on the ground, leaning against the wall. There, he would rest. Kurama was ready.  
"I'm next."  
"Very well."  
The figure stepped forward and revealed himself. Kurama didn't see this one coming. The figure was about five feet tall, and had quite a fury face.  
"The name's Fox Mc Cloud."  
"It's a pleasure Fox."  
Kurama was thinking, "That's why I felt that strange feeling. He's a fox."  
Yusuke let out a shout.  
"Let the third battle begin!"  
Fox was gone just like that. Kurama only saw a blue shadow behind him. A couple seconds later, Kurama felt Fox kick him right in the back. Kurama pulled out his rose whip, and tried to hit Fox, but he was to fast. Kurama was quick to this one. He turned around and gave Fox a punch in the face. Fox started to burn, literally. Kurama was rather...perplexed. Fox shot at Kurama at a very high speed sending him back about twenty feet and also causing him to steam. Kurama knew what he had to do. He pulled out a small vile containing a strange looking liquid.  
"I'm sorry that I have to do this to you Fox."  
He pulled the cork off of the vile and drank it. A swarm of white vapor surrounded Kurama and soon after, it dissipated. Where Kurama stood, now Youko stood. He stood tall with a grim face. Fox charged at him. Youko blocked his first punch and they went into a series of punches, blocks, and kicks for about fifteen seconds. After that, Fox disappeared again, and sure enough, that blue shadow followed. Just as Fox went for the punch, Youko jumped up and came down on top of fox hard. Fox had the wind knocked out of him. This was Youko's chance. He gave Fox a swift kick in the stomach, and there fox lay, defeated.  
Yusuke was excited, "All right!"  
Youko let Kurama take over once again, now that their battle was over.  
  
CHAPTER4: HIEI'S DRAGON VERSUS CHALLENGERS MAGIC  
  
"Considering that only Yusuke and I are left, and he's the leader, I guess I'm next. Hiei stepped forward and awaited his challenger.  
"I've been looking forward to this Hiei."  
He stepped forward and threw off his robe. He stood about six feet tall wearing all green with a sword on his back.  
Hiei was ready, "Link, Hero of Time."  
Link smirked, "You did your homework."  
Yusuke shouted, "Let the battle begin!"  
Both drew swords and immediately charged at each other. They started to sword fight, punch, and kick, all at the same time. It was hard to see all of their movements. Hiei landed a blow in Link's chest, and at the same time, Link hit Hiei in the face. Both went back a few feet, and began to sword fight again. Hiei went for a horizontal slice, and Link ducked as quick as he could. With the opportunity he had, Link sliced at Hiei and gave him a bloody cheek. To make things even, Hiei did the same. Link went into a series of swings, so in order to evade them; Hiei went into a back spring.  
"You're pretty good Hiei, but why are you holding back?"  
"You'll see."  
"Don't disappoint me Hiei. I'd hate to see you lose. You're a good fighter."  
"Don't worry Link. I won't disappoint you."  
Yusuke watched as Hiei struggled to avoid Link's sword. Suddenly, Link's sword started to glow a bright orange. He swung the sword, releasing the energy throughout the ring. Hiei jumped up to avoid it, but some of it still hit his legs.  
"You're still holding back Hiei. Looks like I'll just have to finish it."  
"Good luck."  
Hiei was going to use the dragon of the darkness flame, when he noticed a shining blue aura around Link.  
Yusuke was wondering, "What's that?"  
"It's called Nayru's Love. It's basically a temporary force field."  
Link was charging up inside of his force field while Hiei was sacrificing energy for his dragon.  
"Dragon of the darkness flame!"  
"Din's fire!"  
The dragon went through the fire and the shield, but too much power was cut from the attack to kill Link. Hiei and Link were both exhausted. Link released the last of his energy from his Triforce, as Hiei shot his spirit energy. Both hit each other and both lay defeated.  
"Yusuke was shocked, "Looks like we have another tie."  
Kurama went to get Hiei, and put him about five feet from Kuwabara. Link floated off of the field. Yusuke wasn't sure how, until he looked at the final cloaked opponent. He made Link float. Yusuke had a strange feeling about this fight.  
THE FINAL CHAPTER: THE FINAL BATTLE  
The Final figure stepped forward and waited for Yusuke to enter the ring. Yusuke, without hesitation, ran up to the ring and got ready for the final fight. Yusuke heard a voice in his head. It was slow and steady.  
"Are you ready Yusuke?"  
"What the heck was that?"  
He looked at the opponent and watched him tear off the black robe. He stood about five feet tall, and was definitely not human. He had a tail that was about three feet long had purple eyes that could pierce a soul.  
"My name is Mewtwo."  
"Gee what a nice name. Weird name for a weird guy. Actually, what are you?"  
"That is of no concern. All you need to know is that I am your opponent."  
Kurama shouted, "Let the final battle begin!"  
"SPIRIT GUN!" He shot a big one.  
Mewtwo formed a barrier to block the attack and held in his hand, a small black ball. He made Yusuke float up in the air, making him watch as the small ball grew to about the size of a watermelon. He shot the energy straight at Yusuke, but still kept his psychic grip on him, causing full impact of the attack. He let Yusuke go, as he fell fifteen feet and landed on his stomach. He made Yusuke float again and made him fly all around the stadium! He was knocking chairs in the stadium and destroying walls. Yusuke decided this had to stop. *Flashback*  
Yusuke finds Tuguro in the forest, with Genkai's dying body about twenty feet away.  
"Yuske...you musn't...give...up. You...have..to..."  
Yusuke remembers watching her die.  
"She didn't even scratch me with the final attack of her life."  
Yusuke remembered the training.  
"This will be an exercise in blocking energy attacks. Careful, this could kill you."  
Yusuke flies up ten feet and comes down hard!  
"We're going to do this until you don't move an inch. Now get up."  
"Use your spirit energy to float on top of the spike. Now we're going to hold this for twelve hours."  
"You people are all alike! Trying to tell me how to live my life and who I am! You're wrong!"  
Yusuke remembered the final test. He remembered Puu trying to bring him some water and almost getting crushed. He remembered the pain of the test.  
"You give that back you old lady!"  
He remembered taking the orb back. Oh yes. He remembered.  
*End flashback*  
Mewtwo brought Yusuke back to the arena, but still floating.  
"So this is Yusuke Urameshi. Said to be the strongest of the strong. Pathetic."  
Yusuke remembered what he said to Iwamoto, so he said it to Mewtwo.  
"You shouldn't talk. It makes you sound stupid."  
Mewtwo was insulted, so he decided to perform his most powerful attack. A small yellow ball was in his hand. This energy was more pure. In the other hand was the black energy ball. They both grew to the size of melons. He put his hands together and then separated them. In his hand was a huge orb of energy that was black outside, and the pure yellow energy was inside. He shot it at the floating Yusuke and watched. Yusuke screamed.  
"I DIDN'T COME THIS FAR TO LOSE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
His energy completely obliterated the attack.  
"SPIRIT WAVE"  
"What? NO!"  
Mewtwo was hit. He flew up about fifty feet and came down with a thunderous crash. He was steaming.  
Genkai, Kuwabara and Hiei were all conscious through the fight.  
Kurama announced," Team Urameshi is the winner!"  
  
PARTY  
  
Yusuke decided that this battle deserved a little party. Once everyone was treated for their injuries, and once everyone was conscious, everyone went to Koenma's place for a party. Team Nintendo went too, hence the every one.  
Kurama was talking to Fox, "I guess it was a tough fight. The only thing that makes it easier, is Youko."  
"You never told me that you were the legendary bandit. I'm impressed."  
Kuwabara was apologizing to Zelda.  
"I'm really sorry! It won't happen again!"  
"Stop. The point of this was for you to fight me. It was more fun when you tried. But if you wanted to lose, I guess that was your choice."  
Genkai was repairing Samus' suit.  
"Hey! Thanks for fixing it Genkai."  
"Sure, no problem."  
Hiei and Link became good friends.  
"I hope to go to Hyrule one day. Sounds like there's lots to do there."  
"There is. I hope to fight you again too. I can't settle for a tie."  
Yusuke was out on the balcony talking with Mewtwo.  
"Back at home, no one really understands me. It's like I'm some sort of mutant. It's all just because I like to fight. It gets my mind off the other pressures in life."  
"I know exactly what you mean. I was cloned from a different creature, and have always wondered where I belong in this world. My power, is what separates me from humans, and makes me a mutant according to them."  
"Well, I still have Keiko."  
"Keiko?"  
"I guess you could say girl friend."  
"Good. I am happy for you. I hope you two live a long healthy life."  
"I'll make sure we do."  
All went into the main room and began to eat. Yukina came to see Kuwabara and Zelda went to see Link. To Yusuke's surprise, even Keiko was here. Botan brought her.  
Once the party was over, all said their farewells and Mewtwo made his team float out the window.  
"Good-bye Yusuke."  
Yusuke just gave a thumbs up.  
Genkai was commenting, "That was tougher than Tuguro's team. Hiei beat Bui and still had energy left, and Kuwabara would have lost anyway."  
"HEY!"  
She smiled. Something she had not done in a long time. 


End file.
